


Call of a smaller soul.

by Renter_Sandman



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renter_Sandman/pseuds/Renter_Sandman
Summary: There isn't anything usually good that comes with waking up in a strange new world. Unfortunately for Primis, it's time to learn that Remnant is their home now, and they should adjust quickly.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Takeo Masaki, Lie Ren/Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren/Blake Belladonna/Takeo Masaki, Lie Ren/Takeo Masaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Call of a smaller soul.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like having some fun with a random crossover story. It works out numerically anyway, so why not? Enjoy it if you'd like.

Having a splitting headache was not an expected way to wake up if one had not been drinking the night beforehand. Waking up in a strange place, more specifically a college ballroom, was also not an expected way to wake up, especially not if one had not been drinking the night beforehand. The most surprising thing, though, was that unlike normal, Tank Dempsey was not wearing his typical attire, but... Pajamas? The fucking Tank did not wear pajamas to bed. 

They were very soft, though.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Tank sat up and slowly scanned the room. He saw an odd assortment of other students just waking up from their snoozes as well, but all of them looked far more comfortable. None more comfortable than a young girl in a white and pink dress, who looked far too excited. He could hear some of what she was saying, "Beacon, 24 hours, the perfect student." A stark contrast to the boy she was talking to, who, with his looks and very calm demeanor, might have once reminded him of a young Takeo.

A thick Russian accent pulled Dempsey out of his thoughts, and he perked up fast. "My friend, I have been searching for you!" Before he could react, Tank was wrapped in a hug that could only be described as a true Russian bear hug. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Before you ask, I know not where we are. Whether Richtofen knows, I also know not, I have not believed his lies for quite some time."

"Nik, you look younger." Dempsey deadpanned for a moment, stopping Nik in his tracks. "Like... Smaller hands and beard, younger."

"I am not the only one, my friend. Takeo looks like baby, and Nikolai... he continues to look like Nazi. You have hair, longer than usual, but that is about all that has changed." Dempsey ran a hand up to his head and was shocked to feel hair that was far longer than he liked it to be, at least recently. When he was Seventeen, though...

"Nik... we're fuckin kids again, man! I mean, we've had some shit go down, we've seen ourselves as old pricks, but this? This is some wild shit!" A feminine voice cut through their conversation before Nikolai could reply.

"Welcome, once again, to Beacon academy! All first-year students will retrieve their gear and report to the cliffside of the Emerald forest within one hour." The intercom switched off, and Nikolai cut in before Dempsey could begin to fret about his gear. 

"Gear is in duffle bag by bed, trust me, all of us checked. I know not what your weapon will be, though your, ahem, 'combat outfit', as the others are calling it, will likely be what you wear normally. Get changed, and we will follow the others." Before Dempsey could even ask where he was supposed to change, Nikolai was off to meet with the others. 

"Well... shit. Let's see what we have." Unzipping the bag, Dempsey pulled out his leather jacket and the white tee that was underneath it. They weren't bloody like they usually were, which was a shock. He had becomes so used to the disgusting smell, it was almost an empty feeling to not have it constantly burning his nose. Nevertheless, he was glad to see it out of a state of disrepair. The only thing out of the ordinary was the pair of pants, which were now simply a pair of grey jeans when they would typically be a far lighter color.

The next thing he pulled out was a staff. It had been a long time since he had seen it. The purple glow still felt so familiar. The staff of the ancients, four powerful weapons held by himself and his group while fighting in what felt like the depths of hell. His staff held the power of the lightning crystal, striking down enemies with ease. A nice change of pace from the corpses eating lead like it was nothing. The rotting flesh bags could not survive the somewhat bridled power of the elements.

"Wow! Yang Yang Yang look at his weapon! Ah, it's so coolllll!" 

"Ruby, it's a staff with a dust crystal, it isn't that cool." Dust... What the hell was dust? He would have asked, but he would likely have looked insane to them if he didn't know what dust was. He would look around the library to see about any books on it. That was a lie, he'd have Takeo find it for him. "Now come on, let's go get our stuff."

The blonde-haired girl, who was probably Yang, and the shorter darker haired girl, who was probably Ruby, ran off towards the hall with a few random students hot on their heels. 

Another voice, a lot quieter and seemingly annoyed by the thought of having to deal with him, as if he had asked for her help. "Come on, soldier boy, let's go. Otherwise, you're gonna be out of a team, and out of this school." A black-haired girl, with a black bow on her head, and black... well, you get the point.

"Sorry, but who-" Dempsey cut himself off. There was no point in asking, and it was certainly going to be easier to follow her. It seemed the rest of his group had run off anyways, so this random girl would have to do. 

It had taken a little bit of time, but after getting changed in the locker room, watching a dumb blonde kid get pinned to a locker by a spear, and one walking snow woman who seemed mentally unstable, he was ready to get to the cliff. Whether or not he wanted to, it seemed that he would be stuck in this college, at least for a few days. He assumed the teams would have no more, and no less, members than his own group had when fighting the undead hordes. If that was correct, his chances of being with his other members were less than likely. Despite his hatred of Richtofen, he would need the doctor to help in figuring out where they were, and why they were there. 

Fortunately, Dempsey was able to follow the same girl who had led him to the locker room, and it only took a few minutes to reach it. Odd that it hardly took any time to get from a school to a cliffside looking over a forest, but it didn't matter. The first things he saw were metal pads on the ground, reminding him if only slightly, of the jump pads from the Griffin castle back in Austria. How far they had come.

A fancy-looking man with a cane and a coffee mug stood beside a fancy-looking woman with a riding crop and a less than pleased look on her face. For some reason, he got the feeling that wasn't anything out of the ordinary for the woman. Ignoring that, he walked forward. The fancy man gestured to stand on one of the metal platforms. The girl he followed walked over to and stepped on the platform. Following suit, Dempsey chose to do the same.

It only took a few seconds for other students to come from behind, climbing up the hill. Nikolai and Takeo were talking as they walked, likely about their current situation. Drawing his attention away from that, the fancy man began to speak.

"Students." He addressed them, took another drink from his coffee mug, and began to talk again. "Step on a pad." They did so, but he did not speak again, turning to look out on the forest.

The woman beside him cut in. "You all have trained hard for years to become warriors. Today, you will be assigned your teams. I'm sure there have been many rumors from other students, so allow us to put them in the dirt. You will all be given your teams... Today. Professor Ozpin?" She gestured to the fancy man.

That certainly did not make his chances of getting partnered with anybody he would have liked to. The girl who had freaked out over his weapon shared the same sentiment, it seemed.

"Mm. Your teammates, your family, will be the same teammates you have for the rest of the time you are here. It is within your best interests to choose somebody with whom you can work well."

Another groan from the girl.

"With that being said... The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"WHAT!?"

Ignoring the girl, he continued. "Once you have found your partner, you will make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will find a temple, which contains relics. Each pair will choose one and return here. We will regard your item and your standing, and grade you as such. Any questions?"

"Yes, um, sir?" The kid who had been pinned to the locker tried to speak up. 

"Good! Into your positions!"

Looking down to the left, Tank watched as a pad transformed into a springboard, launching the snow mistress into the air. He got the feeling there wouldn't be another pad on the other end to stop the fall like in the castle.

One student, two, three, four. Dempsey readied his staff and prepared to launch. Unfortunately, it took longer than he expected. Loosening up, Tank looked over at Nikolai. The Russian smiled and waved, and then was out of view.

"What the-" Looking down, the marine noted he was now flying through the air. How had he missed that? Well, he supposed the only response he could think of was the proper one.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"


End file.
